Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-6632076-20180916190806
Smash Talk time. Today’s talk is characters I >personally< don’t want and/or care for to be in Smash. This is a personal opinion list of characters I pretty much don’t want to see as a fighter but many others do so I’m leaving out obvious ones like Shrek, Goku, etc. (Note: did a very similar list before Smash 4 with characters who were later confirmed, specifically Inklings, Bayonetta, and Roy, I’ve grown to actually like these characters so same may happen here) Shantae - I don’t get the hype, maybe she fits in character wise but there’s so many better characters, especially in the indie scene as Shovel Knight and Steve would make way more sense. Yeah she’s way more Nintendo affiliated than them but that doesn’t really matter these days. I just don’t get how she’s so loved as a character considering I never even heard of her until Smash4 and since then my mind still hasn’t changed. Isaac - I don’t dislike the idea of Isaac being in, but I’ve never even seen Golden Sun gameplay, I simply don’t care about the character or franchise. I guess I’m also not to keen on getting more sword fighters, yeah I know he also has magic and a different variety of moves but that’s pretty much Robin. I know he’s amongst the top most requested characters so I’m awaiting the day he does get revealed (going by leaks it doesn’t seem he is base roster) and I won’t be upset, I simply won’t care too much. Ninten - easy echo for Ness but since I could care less about the Mother/Earthbound series and I don’t even play as Ness/Lucas (shittest recovery in game don’t @ me) this one will be an “ok” and move on. I’m almost positive it’s hapoening though. Just not base roster. Black Knight - cause Fire Emblem doesn’t need any more characters, and if there’s 3 FE echos that’s saying something. I see it happening though cause he was removed as a background stage character for pretty much no reason. (Echo of Ike if it wasn’t obvious) Paper Mario - I still don’t think they’re putting Paper Mario in, and I’m pretty glad cause I really don’t like the idea of 3 Mario’s (I don’t like 3 Links either but that one wasn’t as avoidable with the “Everyone is Here” thing) I’m aware Paper Mario wouldn’t be anything like regular Mario but I just don’t think it actually fits and if there should be any more Mario reps it should be Geno. Tingle - ew, there’s like 10 better LoZ reps. Rex and Pyra - I simply don’t care for Xenoblade, love playing as Shulk and I’m pretty certain these two are DLC. Otherwise whatever for me. Funky Kong - Dixie can be an Echo sure. I don’t think Funky Kong fits in Smash and would be amongst the least iconic characters in the game (imo that title is currently held by Corrin...or Alph if you count him). Aight that’s it. Isabelle looks like a good af character that I’ll have to try out. Vergeben is a 100% credible source so we should be expecting Incinaroar, Ken, and a Square Enix rep (either Geno or Chrono) Still hoping for Shadow, Skull Kid, Karate Joe and Bandana Dee. Not adding a new rep for these series is a crime.